A Christmas Carol
by Kasseopeia
Summary: Dark Snape bekommt Besuch von den drei Geistern der Weihnacht und erlebt so einige Überraschungen, wird er sich ändern? One-Shot für Freunde des schrägen schwarzen Humors.


Diese kleine Story ist beim diesjährigen Adventskalender, den Link findet Ihr unter meinen Favorite Stories, übriggeblieben. Trotzdem wollte ich sie Euch nicht ganz vorenthalten und hoffe Euch macht sie genauso viel Spaß, wie es mir beim Schreiben gemacht hat.

Disclaimer: Aller Personen der guten JKR. Angelehnt ist diese Geschichte an die Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens. Und die Idee das alles zusammen zu vermischen, die stammt von mir. (Wenigstens was)

Ich hoffe Ihr mögt ihn, diesen besonderen Dark-Snape.

* * *

A Christmas Carol

Eigentlich war es ein guter Tag für ihn gewesen, sogar ein sehr guter Tag, abgesehen davon dass morgen Weihnachten sein würde. Zumindest hatte dieser Dezembertag, für jemanden wie Severus Snape sehr zufriedenstellend begonnen.

Heute morgen, es war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien gewesen, hatte er es diesem Potter-Lümmel wieder einmal so richtig gegeben. Was bildete sich dieser kleine arrogante Wichtigtuer überhaupt ein. Aber heute hatte er ihm eine saftige Lektion erteilt. Zuerst hatte der Gryffindor-Goldjunge gemeint er müsse diesem Versager Neville beistehen und vorwitzig gegen seinen Zaubertranklehrer aufbegehren. Dafür hatte er ihm, in seiner Vorbildfunktion, natürlich erst einmal 20 Punke abgezogen und eine saftige Strafarbeit verpasst. Auch jetzt noch hätte sich Snape selbst auf seine Schulter klopfen können, über diesen grandiosen Einfall. Potter junior sollte zur Strafe den Zaubertrank des traumlosen Schlafes abschreiben, spätestens abzugeben nach den Feiertagen. Alleine dafür würde der Junge mindestens 5 Pergamente benötigen. Aber nicht nur das, nein alle Zutaten sollten anteilig um eine Kesselgröße verringert werden. Als dieser rotznasige Potter es daraufhin noch wagte, ein unmutiges Schnauben von sich zu geben, in der aufbegehrenden Erkenntnis, dass er dafür die gesamten Feiertage benötigen würde, da hatte er ihm kurzerhand noch den Putzdienst bei Filch am ersten Weihnachtstag aufs Auge gedrückt. Oh ja, auf den guten Filch war Verlass, er würde diesen Bengel bestimmt bei den Pokalen schwitzen lassen. Doch dies alles hatte wohl diesem vorlauten Gryffindor immer nicht gereicht, er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, noch einmal das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben. Aber nicht mit ihm, nicht mit Severus Ebeneezer Snape, seines Zeichens hochbegabter Zaubertrankmeister- und Lehrer von Hogwarts. Autorität sollte für einen Mann wie ihn kein Problem sein. Kurzerhand verdonnerte er das Gryffindor-Früchtchen auch noch für den 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag zum Reinigen der Bettpfannen bei Poppy, natürlich ohne Magie.

Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dieser Brut nicht beibringen würde, wer hier der alleinige Herr und Meister im Hause war.

Das erste was sein Glück dann ein wenig getrübt hatte, war natürlich einmal wieder Albus gewesen. Dieser hatte ihm einen billigen schweren Portwein aufgezwungen und ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern daran erinnert, dass morgen ihr alljährliches Gespräch unter vier Augen stattfinden würde. Natürlich wusste er jetzt schon, was dieser alte Haudegen ihm mit sanfter, aber unmissverständlichen Art und Weise mitteilen würde. „Severus, Du solltest Deine Art des Punkteabzuges und Verteilung Deiner Strafarbeiten zügeln, ich kann mich nicht immer schützend vor Dich stellen...." bla, bla, bla jedes Jahr der gleiche Sermon. Der Alte sollte sich wirklich einmal einen neuen Text einfallen lassen. Eigentlich wäre es langsam an der Zeit, dass Dumbeldore seinen Hut nehmen würde. Der Mann war eindeutig zu alt für diesen Job und er, Severus Snape kannte sogar so ganz zufällig jemanden, welcher mehr als geeignet wäre, die Stellung des Schulleiters zu übernehmen.

Der absolute Gipfel war dann aber doch das Zusammentreffen mit Trelawney, dieser Möchtegern-Seherin, gewesen. Die alte Heuschrecke hatte scheinbar eine ganz neue Art der Anmache entdeckt. Sie hatte sich einfach mit einem tiefen Aufseufzer in seine Arme sinken lassen. Dann hatte sie auch noch theatralisch die Augen verdreht und mit einer unangenehm tiefen kehligen Stimme irgendwas auf ihn abgelassen. Es hatte sich angehört wie: „Diese Nacht wird es geschehen. Die drei Geister der Weihnacht werden Dich besuchen und es wird ein Unglück geschehen, wenn Du nicht auf sie hörst."

Diese Alte hat wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, als ob er auf so einen Trick hereinfallen würde. Das beste wäre, man würde sie in ihren Turm einsperren und ihr diese Hänge-Leiter wegnehmen.

Endlich war Severus in seinem Kerker, seinem persönlichen Reich. Hier hatte er die Ruhe, welche ihm zustand. Morgen war Weihnachten. Er hasste Weihnachten. Gut nicht nur Weihnachten, auch Geburtstage, Hochzeiten, Partys, dieser ganze Krimskrams eben, wo man auf Knopfdruck fröhlich sein sollte.

Mit einem tiefen Aufatmen stand der Hauslehrer der Slytherins vor seinem Spiegel und musterte aufmerksam sein Profil von allen Seiten. Dabei überprüfte er noch die verschiedensten Facetten seiner unvergleichlichen Mimik, von ironisch herablassendem Grinsen, bis zu unmissverständlicher Strenge. Der Portwein war ihm doch sehr in den Kopf gestiegen. Warum hatte er sich vom Alten denn auch noch ein Glas aufzwingen lassen. Seinen eigenen Scotch vertrug er wesentlich besser, als dieses schwere Gesöff. Es wurde wohl wirklich Zeit sich hinzulegen.

In sein langes weißes Nachthemd gewandet und die obligatorische Nachtmütze auf dem Kopf, in den Kerkern war es in dieser Jahreszeit höllisch kalt, schlüpfte Severus Ebeneezer Snape unter die Decke. Bettete seinen Kopf zufrieden auf das Kissen und nicht lange, so war er zufrieden eingeschlummert.

Bis, ja bis ihn irgendetwas stupste. Wer zur Hölle wagte es, ihn zu stupfen? Einen Meister der Tränke belästigte man nicht auf diese Art und Weise und vor allem nicht mitten in der Nacht. Als er empört und verwirrt die Augen aufriss, erblickte er dicht neben sich diesen Geist der Gryffindors, der sogar zu blöde war sich anständig köpfen zu lassen. „Fast kopfloser Nick, bist Du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Welchen Fluch soll ich Dir hinterherjagen. Dass Du es wagst..."

Der Geist schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei er diesen dabei natürlich festhalten musste, damit er nicht wieder seitlich herunterklappte. „Wenn schon dann Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. Aber eigentlich bin ich der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht."

Bevor der Zaubertrankmeister irgendetwas erwidern konnte, spürte er, wie er federleicht hochgehoben wurde und Hand in Hand mit diesem halbgeköpften Geist aus dem Raum schwebte.

Es ging alles ganz schnell, schon hatten sie das Gelände Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen und schwebten immer noch mit verschlungenen Händen durch die Luft. Der Bommel seiner Mütze schlug ihm dabei unangenehm ins Gesicht. Kein Wimpernschlag später befanden sie sich auf einem alten herrschaftlichen Anwesen. Sein Anwesen. Snape-Manor.

Träumte er? Apparieren war nicht möglich, das zog er auch gar nicht in Erwägung. Und seit wann konnte er fliegen? Was zum Teufel war hier los? An einem hellerleuchteten Fenstersims im ersten Stock lud ihn dieser Geist, der scheinbar nicht nur seinen Kopf verloren hatte, ab.

Als Severus einen kurzen Blick durchs Fenster warf, erstarrte er. Da saß ein kleiner, wohlbekannter blasser Junge auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und auf seiner ausgeprägten Nasenspitze prangerte unverkennbar ein großer schwarzer Rußfleck. Eigentlich war das ganze Zimmer mit diesen schwarz-verbrannten Flecken übersäht. Mittendrin stand ein verkohlter Weihnachtsbaum, davor kniete seine liebe Mutter und wimmerte.

„Aurelius, der kleine Scroogie (wie hatte er nur seinen eigenen Spitznamen vergessen können?) hat das doch nicht mit Absicht getan." Daneben stand sein deutlich erzürnter Vater, stolz und hochaufgerichtet, mit strenger Miene, so wie er ihn immer gekannt hatte. Doch diesesmal zierte eine deutliche Zornesfalte seine strenge Stirn. „Emilia, hätte ich gewusst was dieser kleine unnütze Bengel mit seinem Zaubertrank-Versuchskasten anstellt, ich hätte diese verfluchte Kiste eigenhändig in den Müll geworfen. Wie oft soll ich es Dir denn noch sagen, der Junge taugt nichts, er kann nichts und er wird es niemals zu irgendetwas bringen."

Diese Rede wurde immer wieder vom Aufschluchzen seiner Mutter unterbrochen. Was sollte diese ganze Szenerie? Musste das sein, dass man ihm ausgerechnet sein trostlosestes Weihnachtsfest vor Augen führte?

Aufgebracht drehte sich Severus zu diesem nichtsnutzigen Geist. Sir Nicolas schaute ihn mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Ach Severus, ich habe das ja alles nicht gewusst, das ist ja furchtbar, so traurig..."

„Ach, hör doch auf. Lass mich in Ruhe und bring mich zurück in mein Bett und bete, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war, sonst wirst Du morgen was erleben."

Severus war ungehalten, nein eigentlich stinksauer. Er wollte nur noch hier weg.

Sein Wunsch wurde ihm auch prompt erfüllt, keine Sekunde später war er wieder in seinem Bett und dieser vermaledeite Geist zum Glück verschwunden.

Erledigt ließ sich Snape in die Kissen sinken. Der Portwein rumorte ihm immer noch im Kopf. Langsam döste er wieder ein. Bis, ja bis ihm irgendjemand mit einem kreischigen Aufschluchzen ins Ohr plärrte. Diesesmal stand er im Bett und spürte sofort die unangenehme Kühle, die sich um seinen Oberkörper zog. Schnell ließ er sich in sein Bett zurücksinken, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihn erneut ein Geist heimgesucht hatte. Ein kurz Blick nach oben, unglaublich was heute in seinem Schlafzimmer so alles los war, und er erkannte die maulende Myrte. „Hast Du Dich verlaufen Myrte, soll ich Dir vielleicht den Weg zum Klo heimleuchten?", konnte er nur noch fauchend von sich geben.

„Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht", säuselte zuckersüß diese Heimsuchung, während sie geistesabwesend an den Pickeln in ihrem Gesicht herumdrückte. Gerade als sich Severus fragte, ob Geister geistesabwesend sein können und ob es auch eine Creme gegen Geister-Pickel geben würde, verspürte er wieder dieses leichte Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie schwebte natürlich mit ihm aus seinem Schlafzimmer, das hätte ihm ja gleich klar sein können.

Nun denn, sich in sein Schicksal fügend, schwebte er mit dieser Gör durch die Gänge der Schule.

Warum erstaunte es ihn nur nicht, dass die maulende Myrte den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm einschlug. Die fette Dame war natürlich auch kein Hindernis, sie beide rauschten einfach durch das Bild hindurch. Da saß er bei Kerzenschein. Wer? Natürlich Potter. Schwitzend und fluchend brütete er über seiner Strafarbeit. Er sah irgendwie ungesund aus, eine kränkliche Blässe und rotgeränderte Augen zierten sein Gesicht. Ja der gute Junge hatte dieses Weihnachten offensichtlich noch viel vor sich. Seine beiden Putzdienste würden ihm wohl kaum die Zeit lassen, auch noch seine Strafarbeit rechtzeitig zu beenden. Was natürlich eine erneute saftige Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen würde.

Bevor sich Severus an diesem Anblick noch länger ergötzen konnte, zog ihn dieses maulende Geschöpf auch schon wieder mit sich. Kurze Zeit später fand er sich in einem Büro wieder. Ein kreisrundes Büro, das seinem Vorgesetzten hoffentlich nicht mehr lange gehören würde. Dieser saß tiefgebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und man konnte ein lautes Aufseufzen hören. Das Pergament, über dem der Schulleiter gerade noch gebrütet hatte, rutschte vom Schreibtisch und schwebte langsam zu Boden. Severus konnte jetzt sehr gut einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen.

_....Nachdem die Klagen der Eltern beim Beirat in letzter Zeit massiv zugenommen haben, möchte der Elternbeirat hiermit empfehlen, eine Sitzung einzuberufen. Severus E. Snape sollte dann dahingehend vernommen werden, wie er den psychischen Druck, welchen er auf die Schüler mit seinem Verhalten, Strafarbeiten und ungerechtfertigten Punkteabzug ausübt, rechtfertigen will...._

Pah, das war doch eine bodenlose Frechheit, was war mit dem psychischen Druck, den seine Schüler auf ihn ausübten? Was waren dagegen schon seine kleinen mickrigen Strafarbeiten.

Schwups da lag er auch schon wieder in seinem Bett. Jetzt hatte er aber auch endgültig genug. Dieser ganze Geisterkrimskrams ging ihm langsam gehörig auf die Nerven. Seine Füße waren eiskalt, aber jetzt würde er wenigstens seine Ruhe haben. Er hatte diesen Gryffindor-Geist und die maulende Myrthe überstanden. Der blutige Baron und der fette Mönch würden es nicht wagen, seinen Schlaf zu stören.

Beruhigt legte sich Severus wieder zur Ruhe. Nicht lange da war er mit schwerem Kopf, verfluchter Portwein, wieder eingeschlafen. Ein gellender Schrei und ein giggelndes Lachen riß ihn dermaßen aus dem Schlaf, dass es ihn selbst einen Zentimeter über seine Matratze hob. „Peeves!!", konnte Snape nur noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen flüstern.

„Ich bin der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht.", kicherte dieser Störenfried auffallend vergnügt vor sich hin. „Du bist doch kein Geist," presste Snape erschöpft heraus.

„Aber natürlich bin ich das, ich bin ein Poltergeist und jetzt komm, wir beide machen zusammen eine Reise."

Wieder spürte er dieses leichte Gefühl um seinen Bauchnabel und resigniert ließ sich Severus von Peeves an der Hand nehmen und sie schwebten zusammen davon.

Aus der Schule heraus, über die Ländereien, zurück an den Ort seiner Kindheit. Ging denn jetzt alles wieder von vorne los?

Der Poltergeist rasselte mit ihm durch den Kamin des Manors. Blieb ihm denn heute gar nichts erspart, sollte er jetzt vielleicht auch noch den Weihnachtsmann spielen?

Benommen blieb er auf seinem Allerwertesten, mit dem er als erstes ausfgeschlagen war, sitzen.

In den Raum brannte nur eine Kerze, welche das Gesicht des alten verhärmten Mannes, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an dem alten Eichenschreibtisch saß und vor sich hin stierte, nur schwach erhellte.

Halt, nein der Mann konnte noch nicht so alt sein. Sein Haar war noch schwarz und hing ihm glänzend über die Schultern. Aber sein ganzer Gesichtsaudruck schien vor Verbitterung wie gelähmt.

Ja, das war eindeutig er selbst. Aber welcher Schicksalsschlag hatte ihn dermaßen mitgenommen, dass er sich fast nicht erkannt hätte?

Sein zukünftiges Selbst hielt einen Brief in den Händen. Langsam erhob er sich und schlich zu sich um über seine eigene Schulter einen Blick darauf erhaschen zu können.

„_Sehr geehrter Herr Snape,_

_da sie sich nicht kooperativ zeigen und auch nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung des Elternbeirates und des Schulleiters zu keiner Änderung ihres Verhaltens bereit sind, tut es uns leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir auf ihre Dienste als Zaubertrank-Lehrer in Zukunft verzichten müssen. Bitte holen Sie Ihre persönlichen Sachen noch dieses Jahr ab. Trotz allem wünschen wir Ihnen schöne Weihnachten._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Cornelius Fudge _

_Zaubereiminister_

_P.S. Leider müssen wir, aus oben genannten Gründen, ebenfalls ihren Antrag auf die Lehrstelle zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ablehnen._

Ein hämisches Lachen holte ihn aus der Erstarrung zurück. Klar, Peeves war ja noch da. „Na Snapie, hast Du für heute Nacht genug gesehen?"

Ja er hatte genug gesehen. Er wollte nur noch nachhause. In seinen Kerker, in sein warmes Bett und er wollte seine Ruhe haben. War das denn soviel verlangt?

Als er hochschrak stellte Severus fest, dass er in seinem Bett lag, dieses wohl auch gar nicht verlassen hatte. Hatte Albus diesen Portwein gepanscht? Oder was war denn nur los mit ihm heute Nacht?

Langsam erhob er sich, an schlafen war jetzt eh nicht mehr zu denken.

Man konnte doch nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er einfach so Potter seine Strafe erließ? Damit würden doch alle seine ganze Autorität in Zweifel ziehen.

Snape fand sich vor dem Spiegel wieder, in den er versonnen hineinstarrte. Potter würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er seine Strafen zurücknehmen würde.

Er stellte sich den Gesichtsausdruck dieses Gryffindor-Bengels vor, wie dieser darauf reagieren würde. Da, ganz langsam, breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers aus. Die Lösung war so nahe und auch so einfach.

Natürlich würde er Potter seine Strafarbeit erlassen, auch den Strafdienst bei Filch und Poppy. Die Punkte würde sein Haus ebenfalls zurückerhalten. Und er Severus Snape würde ihm dies mit seinem nettesten und gütigsten Lächeln mitteilen, zu dem er fähig war.

Wenn er sich dabei nur Potters Gesicht vorstellte. Dieser wäre erstaunt, würde ihm nicht glauben und er wäre sehr verunsichert. Er würde sich fragen, warum sollte sein Professor ihm diesen Gefallen tun?

Dieser Tunichtgut würde Angst bekommen. Er sah es förmlich vor sich, wie es hinter dieser Narbenstirn fieberhaft arbeiten würde. Gryffindors waren von Natur aus misstrauisch. Je freundlicher er zu Potter sein würde, je mehr würde er diesen damit verunsichern.

Na sicher, der Junge würde in dieser Weihnachtszeit keinen unbeschwerten Fuß mehr vor den anderen Stellen können, ohne sich umzudrehen. Immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, warum war sein Zaubertrankmeister so großzügig und gnädig und was könnte er damit bezwecken. Keine ruhige Minute würde der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in den nächsten Tagen haben, immer darauf bedacht auf der Hut zu sein.

Zufrieden lächelte ihn sein Spiegelbild an. Oh ja, diese Weihnachten würden wohl die herrlichsten und friedvollsten sein, die Severus Snape jemals in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **Und das wünsche ich Euch natürlich auch. Herrliche und vor allem Friedvolle Weihnachten. Bis bald, Kasseopeia 


End file.
